


Punishing the King

by Batman1047



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Non-Consensual Spanking, Penis Size, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batman1047/pseuds/Batman1047
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which King Joffrey learns who really rules the 7 Kingdoms. Lord Tywin can't let such an insult to his name go unpunished, even if that insult was given by the king. He does something the boys mother should have done long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishing the King

**Author's Note:**

> Okay everyone, this is my first fanfic EVER so leave some feedback and let me know what you think! I was shocked by the lack of fics there were featuring Joffrey being punished for being such a terrible person, so I went ahead and wrote one. The following was inspired by this scene from season 3-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yUEnMHXjuhI

“Your Grace?” Tywin said, annoyed. The boy had better have good reason for drawing him away from his work.

“Grandfather.” Joffrey said, arrogantly. _He means to make me ask why it is I am here_ , thought Tywin. His Grace liked having all the answers, enjoyed making others ask him for those answers. The boy clearly thought that the crown he wore so proudly atop his head made him better than everyone else, including Lord Tywin.

“You wanted to see me?” Tywin asked, giving the boy what he wanted, choosing his battles wisely.

“Yes,” answered Joffrey, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. “I’d like a report on the meetings of my small council.”

_Oh, 7 hells,_ Thought Tywin. _He means to make a show out of this, to show me that I am working for him. Don’t give him what he wants._

“You are more than welcome to attend the meetings of your small council, Your Grace,” replied the King’s Hand, choosing his words carefully so as to not to give the boy any information. _If he is so interested in how his kingdoms are being run, he’s going to have to work for it. I will not give him this information until he deserves to know it._ “Any and all of them.”

“I have been rather busy,” replied Joffrey, annoyed himself now. “Many important matters require a king’s attention.”

_Busy doing what, exactly?_ Tywin had to ask himself. _Sitting around being no good use to anybody._

“Of course.” Said Tywin. The Lord of the Rock had more important things to do with his time than to waste it here, with his grandson trying to show him that he is the boss.

“You’ve been holding the meetings in the tower of the hand, as opposed to the small council chamber?” The boy asked, as if it were a very important question.

_Typical_ , thought Tywin, _the boy could ask about the war efforts, or how our food supplies are for the upcoming winter, or how well our partnership with House Tyrell is going, something of actual importance. And he thinks the location of the meetings are of the most important. The boy is a fool._

“I have, yes.” Answered Tywin.

“Might I ask why?” Asked his grandson. This was the most sarcastic he’s been since this farce began.

Tywin explained himself as if Joffrey were a small child. “Well, the tower of the hand is where I work. The walk from there to here would take time. Time I could otherwise spend productively.

“So if I wanted to attend a small council meeting I would now have to climb all the stairs in the Tower of the Hand?”

_Look at him, sitting on that throne of his, high above me. He thinks himself my superior. This ends now._ Tywin climbed the steps of the Iron Throne, maintaining eye contact with his grandson the whole time. Once next to him, staring down at him, the boy suddenly did not sit so straight and proud. He slumped into the throne, as his grandfather finally answered his question with a hint of his own sarcasm.

“We could arrange to have you carried.”

This shocked the boy. He was not used to being spoken to like this. Tywin anticipated the boy submitting after his play of intimidation. That was not what Joffrey had in mind.

“And who, exactly, would be carrying me? Be thankful I don’t strip you of your position as my Hand, and reduce you to my new royal carrier. If you could even support my weight, that is. You’ve become a soft old man, not fit to carr-”

Tywin grabbed his 17 year old grandson by the wrist, and yanked him from his throne. It didn’t matter if the boy was the King, Lord Tywin Lannister could not let such a slight to his name go unpunished in front of the Kingsguard, who would surely blab about it throughout the castle. Speaking of the Kingsguard, they didn’t seem to know what to do when Tywin sat down on the Iron Throne, dragged the struggling king over his knee, and yanked down his pants. They were sworn to protect the boy, and yet they dare not cross the actual most powerful man in the country. They stood by as Lord Tywin stripped the boy naked. _Let them see who really rules here._

“Joffrey of the House Baratheon. Your despicable actions as King have gone unpunished for long enough. You are merely a figurehead, nothing more. I rule these Seven Kingdoms. However, I mean to teach you how to rule. To do that, I must do something your mother should have done long ago. To teach you humility I will now give you a spanking, in the sight of your own Kingsguard. Be lucky your Kingsguard are sworn to keep your secrets, and as such this punishment will not leak out throughout the castle. If this should happen again, I shall make sure we have a more suitable audience.”

_Whack!_ The sound of Lord Tywin’s hand smacking against his grandsons bare bottom echoed throughout the Throne Room.

_Whack!_ The only sound that was louder than the smack was the sound of the King’s wail of pain.

_Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack!_

After the tenth spank the King’s backside, Lord Tywin took a moment not only to rest his own throbbing hand, but to further the King’s humiliation even more. He couldn’t help but notice his grandson’s now hard cock pressing against him. As Tywin watched the boy’s hairless, pale white bottom turn darker and darker shades of red, he couldn’t resist taunting the King

“Is that your cock I feel pressing against my leg? Is your punishment some kind of turn on for you? You must be backed up. 17 years old, is it? And still a virgin? Can’t say I blame you for keeping it to yourself. It is not an impressive thing, rather small actually. Can’t have the ladies of Kings Landing spreading rumors around the city of the King’s small cock. That would not do for your reputation, would it?”

Lord Tywin resumed the King’s spanking.

_Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack!_

_The boy will be sure to remember this in the days to come_ , thought Tywin. _Each time he sits on this throne of his, squirming in pain, he will know._

_Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack!_

_20 smacks ought to do the trick,_ thought Lord Tywin. _For now anyway._

The King’s sobs filled the Throne Room. Not 5 minutes ago, he sat the Iron Throne arrogant and proud. Now, his grandfather sat the Iron Throne, the King draped across his knee, naked and crying.

“That should suffice as a punishment.” Tywin told him “Stand up, make yourself decent.”

The King stood, his cock still hard, sticking out in front of him. His grandfather was not wrong about the size. It only grow to about 4 inches when fully erect. _Perhaps that is the source of all his jealously and insecurities, as well as his overcompensation in the form of abusing his power._

“You’d do well to remember who is really in charge around here,” Lord Tywin reminded him, “or next time there will be a proper audience, as I said.”

“Ye--yes, Grandfather.” Joffrey said, in between the rigid breathes, trying to get his crying under control.

As Lord Tywin Lannister exited the Throne Room, he couldn’t help but look back at the King, his grandson, as he dressed himself.

 **  
** _Until next time_ , he thought.


End file.
